Icefall
by warrioraddict8
Summary: Follow along with ThunderClan when the medicine cats get a bone-chilling prophecy. "When sightless see, Ice will come, and blood will rule the forest" What could this all mean? Some secret, and some not-so-secret romances break out, some not meant to be..
1. The Prophecy

Chapter One

Chapter One - The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of its characters.

Jawpaw pranced toward the Moonpool, eager to share dreams with StarClan for some strange reason. He wasn't usually this excited; usually, he'd just get a bunch of starry-furred cats angered at him for searching through the other cat's dreams, and Mothwing would just catch up on sleep, dreaming about catching a mouse or something. But, this time, it felt different. He felt like something strange and amazing would happen tonight, after he lapped the cold, starry water of the Moonpool, and fell into a deep dreaming sleep, where he would have sight. Before he knew it, Littlecloud's scent flooded over him. He had been so excited about going to share dreams with StarClan that he didn't even notice the small tom's arrival, before he spoke out,

**"Greetings, Leafpool. Jaypaw."** Jaypaw then knew that Leafpool and he would nod to each other, and he repeated it, looking to where Littlecloud's scent was. Soon after, Barkface's and Kestrelpaw's scent flooded him, and he knew that only Mothwing and Willowpaw were missing. They quickly greeted each other, and waited a bit before Mothwing and Willowpaw came. They headed toward the pool, the Moonpool, found by Leafpool, guided by StarClan. Soon enough and once again, Jaypaw felt his paws sliding into the ancient paw-steps, carved into the stone by the ancient cats that lived here before. They reached the Moonpool, and the two ThunderClan cats waited until the others were sleeping, before Leafpool told Jaypaw,

**"Good dreams, Jaypaw, now go to sleep."** Only then, did Jaypaw lap at the cool surface of the starry pool, coolness gripping his small gray body. He slipped into unconsciousness, dreaming, a forest lit by dim lights lay ahead. He padded closer, unafraid, for he knew it was a dream. He could see. Nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see.

Jaypaw entered the dimly lit forest, and it suddenly darkened. Shadows creeped around him, and he felt as if he was being watched by the sly eyes of a fox. Out of no where, an almost transparent cat's face appeared before him, eyes closed. It was the same gray color of himself, and it seemed almost like a mirror image of him. He heared a soft whisper, not quite knowing what it was saying, but then it cleared. A clear, soft, she-cat sounding, whispered whisked around him, speaking like the StarClan cats did, but he couldn't pick which one it was. Then, it whispered,

_"**When sightless see"**_, and the cat opened it's eyes to reveal piercing blue eyes, icy and cold, but warm at the same time. The stench of blood, rusty and warm, filled his nostrils and he extended his claws, grasping the cool grass. Then, a mysterious black cat appeared from the underbrush, crystal silvery-blue eyes staring right at him, but seeming to focus on something beyond him that he couldn't see. As the cat neared him, in the center of the clearing, ice came with her, and snow started falling softly. It froze the trees, icicles freezing instantly on the leaves and branches. While the cat neared, the same soft whispered mewed into his ear,

_"**Ice will come".**_ The blood stench neared, strengthening, until a crimson wave splashed into the clearing. The voice whispered more urgently now,

_"**And blood will rule the forest!"**_ The voice cracked, and, suddenly, Jaypaw went back to the black emptiness that he never seemed to be able to escape.

He repeated the prophecy in his head, still shocked,

_'When sightless see, Ice will come, and blood will rule the forest. . . What could that possibly mean?!'_ Jaypaw struggled. He wanted to get back to camp quickly to see if Leafpool had the same dream, too. Jaypaw smelled her, anxiety coming off in waves. She did have the same dream, or at least something very similar. The cats all had solemn faces, though Jaypaw didn't know, as he was, after all, blind.

Leafpool lead the way back toward ThunderClan territory, and the other cats split after saying their goodbyes. The pair neared the hollow of the ThunderClan camp, and slid down into it. They hurried to the medicine cat den, and Jaypaw was first to speak. It wasn't his usual voice, it was more of a whisper,

**"When sightless see, ice will come, and blood will rule the forest. . ."** Leafpool gasped at Jaypaw,

**"You had it too. . ."** It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

**"What does it mean!?"** Jaypaw asked, his whisper almost like a wail. Leafpool answered slowly, looking thoughtful,

**"I don't know, Jaypaw, I just don't know."**

Jawpaw curled in his moss bed, hopeful that he'd have a different dream, one to pull him away from the terror of the prophecy dream. His wish acme true that night. The dense forest rose around him, and the smelled of prey. Thick, beyond thick prey. There were mice, vole, birds, and squirrels flourishing all around him, and he had his sight. He was going to hunt. He stalked up to a squirrel, pounced on it, and killed it with a swift bite. His dream felt so real that he could practically taste the warm meat as he tore into it ravenously. He cauht more and more prey, devouring each and every one ravenously, like he hadn't eaten in a whole moon. Then, a pregnant queen, her round belly buldging, lay ahead of him, in the thin trees. He caught a bird, and fed it to the queen, feeling better that he was sharing his easy meals. Then a huge rabbit, bigger than a rabbit he'd ever felt or seen before, hopped out in front of him. It was hoping away, it was getting away from him. He leaped, almost five fox-lengths, and was about to land on the rabbit, until...

**"Jaypaw... Jaypaw!"** A paw prodded him in the stomach. He growled, softly of course, at Leafpool.


	2. When Sightless See

Chapter One

Chapter Two - And Sightless Will See

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own the Warriors books, and I don't own some of the characters. There are only a few that I created myself.

Jaypaw woke to the prodding of a paw in his side.

**"Jaypaw! Wake up!"** Leafpool said, urgently. Jaypaw nodded, and sat up, yawning. His pearly white teeth gleamed at his full yawn stage, his mouth closed, and he opened his eyes. Darkness. It was always darkness.

**"Come on, Jaypaw, we're gathering catmint today! Ghoststripe and Moonpaw are coming too, they're going hunting while we get herbs. They'll help us carry things, though, so don't worry."** Leafpool sure was in a good mood this morning,

_'Wonder why?'_ Jaypaw thought, not really caring, though. Leafpool rushed out of the medicine cat den, and Ghoststripe's and Moonpaw's scents lingered with Leafpools; they must be waiting outside the den for him. He walked outside, a bountiful rush of air gusting at him. It almost knocked him off his feet, and he hoped he didn't look akward at the surprise. He stalked off, in front of the trio behind him, and headed for the exit. Cloudtail was gaurding the entrance, and he knew better than to ask Jaypaw where he was going, because Jaypaw would take it the wrong way, and get very, very mad.

Leafpool, Ghoststripe, and Moonpaw were close behind him, and Leafpool caught up to him first, the warrior and apprentice passing the pair quickly. Leafpool already told them where they were going, he guessed, so they thought they could just lead the way. Like the bossy warriors and warriors-in-training they were. Bossy, very bossy, yes. Jaypaw ran, very swiftly, and suddenly, a picture flashed in front of him. It was short, but what was it about? Was he going crazy, or was StarClan sending him _another_ vision? He thought nothing of it, and continued running. Then, a different picture flashed before him, longer, this time. It was a forest, the ThunderClan forest. He stopped dead in his tracks. He was going mad. . . Wasn't he? I mean, he couldn't see, and yet, he was seeing flashes of what lay before him. In brilliant color.

**"Why are you stopping, Jaypaw?" **Leafpool asked, stopping by his side.

**"It's just, that. . . I-uh-I'm. . . Not feeling well. . . Could I-uh go back? Please." **His face felt like it was in a pose where it would be hard to say no, it looked sick.

**"Uh, okay, Jaypaw, use some remedies if you have to. . ." **Leafpool reminded him, after he was already trotting away, his head down, seeming to look at the ground. Though, he wasn't really looking at anything, just blackness.

Jaypaw entered the camp, heading straight toward his nest of feathers and moss. He circled once, and layed down, pulling his tail over his nose. He slumbered quickly. He woke, looking up at grey stone...

'_Gray?! Not black! Oh, wait. . . I'm dreaming. . . I just know it.' _Then, he turned, seeing the shelves on the walls, remedies lining them.

'_Okay, I really am going crazy! What's happening to me!'_

He stood up, and saw, he _saw, _Leafpool, he _saw_ her.

**"Good morning, Jaypaw"** Leafpool's melodic voice floated in his ears.

**"You mean, I slept all day and night?!"** Jawpaw's mouth gaped, and Leafpool replied,

**"Yes, I didn't wake you, because you needed the rest, and you looked horrible yesterday." **Jaypaw thought quickly,

_'I need to ask if this is a dream I'm having, because I can _see _now_

**"Leafpool, am I dreaming?" **He asked, and she replied calmly,

**"No, Jaypaw, you just woke up. . . What's wrong? Do you still feel bad?" **No, no, no, he didn't feel bad, he felt wonderful! It wasn't a dream that he could see!

**"No, Leafpool. . . It's just, that, I can. . . Nevermind, you won't beleive me if I told you." **He paused, and looked up at her,

**"I promise, Jaypaw, I will beleive you" **Okay, she said she promised... I hope that's enough.

**"Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I can... See... I can **_**see**_**, Leafpool!"** She looked at him disbelievingly.

**"Okay, then, come with me, and I'll test you." **He followed her, quickly, hoping that he could prove he could see. He was as happy as ever right now, and he wouldn't let anything bring him down.


	3. The Test

Chapter Three - The Test

Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors, blah, blah, blah.

Leafpool padded eagerly toward the training hollow, Jawpaw right behind her. He wasn't focused much on Leafpool's 'test', just the fact he could see. He could really and truly see! Surely it wasn't possible, but it was, he was sure he wasn't dreaming. Leafpool stopped in the middle of the sandy clearing, and Jaypaw stopped behind her. Suddenly, with no warning, Leafpool jumped at Jaypaw. His first reaction to seeing her jump at him was to jump up and land on her back, so that's exactly what he did.

"**Wow. . ." **Leafpool gasped.

**"You couldn't have done that if you didn't have sight. . ." **She looked extremely happy, delighted. Happier than he'd ever seen her before.

Again, just as suddenly, Leafpool jumped on him, and he, again, scooted out of the way, latching on to her.

**"We must tell the Clan, Jaypaw, you have sight!" **Leafpool ran toward the camp, Jaypaw right behind her.

Just then, it hit him, _'When sightless see' _He froze, horror-struck. Leafpool whirled around, and looked at Jaypaw's face frozen with fear.

"**What's wrong, Jaypaw?" **she asked carefully.

"**It-it's. . . The proph. . . prophecy, Leafpool! When sightless see!" **Leafpool gasped. That had to be what the prophecy meant by 'When sightless see', it fit the match perfectly.

**"Jaypaw. We must get you to Firestar immediately." **Leafpool said, walking quickly and briskly toward Firestar's den.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Firestar let the medicine cats in his den quickly, probably hearing the urgency in his daughter's, Leafpool's, voice.

**"Jaypaw sees, Firestar. StarClan have granted him sight. And, we think it's the first part of the prophecy: 'When sightless see'."** Leafpool spoke in a low tone, urgency coating her voice. Firestar's eyes slimmed to mere slits, but you could still see the confusion in his eyes.

"**When sightless see, Ice will come, and blood will rule the forest." **Leafpool whispered.

Jaypaw thought about his dream from StarClan. When the cat had said 'When sightless see', he saw a cat that looked exactly like himself, and it had opened its eyes. He told Firestar and Leafpool. _'I guess since the picture came true in my dream, ice should be coming, with that black cat I saw.'_


End file.
